


My Way

by injusticemaniac2



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: High School, Language Kink, M/M, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injusticemaniac2/pseuds/injusticemaniac2
Summary: adachi yuto is a spoiled chaebol. he gets everything he wants and when he wants it. its not until he meets ko shinwon, an average boy who meets his needs through hard work. yuto learns that sometimes he has to give to get what he wants and for shinwon he's willing to give it all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i have been thinking about writing a yuto x shinwon fanfic since they are my fav pair right now.  
> so here it is, sorry for the extremely poor plot. :,(

"hey, adachi" someone called  
yuto turned to face the voice and was met with a boy he wasn't familiar with  
"do i know you?" yuto asked  
"probably not, but i know you" the boy replied  
"hmm, interesting, alright but why did you call me" yuto asked  
" because i have some business with your family you bast#$%" the boy replied in anger  
"woah there buddy, if it's a fight lets take it somewhere else since i do have my rep to worry about" yuto replied  
"alright then follow me" the boy said staring angrily at yuto

once the two arrived at what looked to be a backside alleyway behind the school the boy instantly came too close for yuto's comfort  
"so now that we're here shall we sort out the problem bast#$%" the boy said wrapping a cloth around one of his knuckles  
"yeah sure but im warning you if you're gonna sort this out physically then i won't be responsible for what happens afterwards" yuto said as he leaned closer to the boy's ears  
"my dad will kill me if he finds out that i beat people up" yuto whispered  
"haha dont make laugh, beat me up" the boy replied  
"hey bast#$%, your the one who's going to be beat up" the boy yelled as he threw a punch towards yuto  
yuto moved aside avoiding the punch and the boy kept going and crashed into the wall behind  
"hey man, can't we sort this out some other way, how bout cash, or cheque " yuto said trying to stop the guy from raging  
"shut up you mutha f@#$%*" the boy replied as he went in for another punch" yuto once again avoided the punch and this reacted by taking restraining the guy's hand,  
kicking his leg from the back to get him and and knocking him out cold using his other hand  
"shhs" yuto whined looking at the boy on the ground "this is why i didn't want to fight" he said as he walked away 

"hey adachi why are you coming late to class" the teacher asked as yuto walked in  
"sorry teach, i was with a friend" he replied  
"a friend you say" the teacher said  
"yeah" yuto replied once again  
"alright take a seat and get to work, were reading chapter 4 today" the teacher said  
yuto nodded and took his seat  
'thud', 'thud' a sound came from the seat beside yuto's  
yuto looked over to see a boy banging his head ever so lightly on his desk  
yuto laughed it off and got back to work (dozing off behind his textbook)  
'thud', 'thud', 'thud' the sound came again  
yuto looked woke up in anger and looked over tot he noise again  
he saw the boy banging his head a little harder this time  
yuto was about to confront the boy but as he was about to call the boy the boy suddenly raised his head off the desk and turned towards yuto  
"what r u looking at" the boy said coldly  
"oh...oh..nothing" yuto replied  
yuto's first though was "wow" the boy was so beautiful in yuto's eyes that he had lost all contact with reality which included the teacher calling his name  
"adachi, if you're gonna doze off in my class then don't stay here, go to the principals office" the teacher said  
yuto nodded and got up to exit, he looked back once more at the boy and smiled to himself before he left  
"things are going to get really interesting now" he said as he closed the classroom door behind him.


	2. mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter, yayyy, i am having terrible writers block right now. i can't think of how to continue writing the story but if you guys help i can hopefully come up with good content.

"i won't do it again, i swear"   
"alright, you're off the hook, but if you show up once again asking for money or anything else then you're dead" yuto said  
"yes, yes, thank you" the boy replied as he got up from his knees  
"get lost now" yuto replied 

"aish, these punks always have me ruin my hands over them" yuto scoffed

"adachi!, adachi!" yuto heard someone call  
when he looked towards the voice he saw his teacher coming towards him   
"hey adachi are you ever going to quit causing trouble" the teach asked  
"hmm, is that a trick question" yuto replied  
"aish, you little..." the teacher replied raising his hand  
"your in detention for today after school" the teacher said  
yuto nodded and smiled at the teacher  
"what am i going to do with you" the teacher said as he left

"hey adachi how bout you stop with all this ruckus" said a girl from behind her locker door  
"and if i do, will you go out with me" yuto replied as a joke  
"chst, in your dreams" the girl replied   
"you're doing great work towards college" the girl said sarcastically  
"thanks for noticing" yuto replied 

as yuto was on his way to detention he saw a familiar face standing by one of the lockers  
he took a closer look and saw that that it was the boy from earlier  
yuto kept looking at the boy's side profile and he once again thought to himself that this boy must be the most beautiful human he's ever laid eyes on  
"excuse me" the boy said  
"what.."yuto replied snapping out of his trance  
the boy smiled and then said "could you please move out of my way"   
"oh, oh sorry" yuto replied and moved aside

"thanks" the boy said as he started to walk away but just then he felt something tug on his arm   
it was yuto holding the boy's arm preventing him for walking any further  
the boy turned around and gave yuto a surprised look  
"oh sorry, i just was curious about something"   
"curious, about what" the boy replied  
"hmm..well your name for starters" yuto asked  
"my name is adachi yuto"   
"oh, well hello, my name is ko shinwon"   
"we're in the same class i think"   
"yeah i saw you banging your head earlier in class"  
"if you dont mind me asking, but is everything okay" yuto asked  
"oh about that, yeah i just had a terrible headache and the teach was continually speaking which was making it worse, so thats why" shinwon replied   
yuto noticed that shinwon was embarrassed so he decided to ensure him that it was okay  
"hey, you don't have to be embarrassed, it's fine everyone has headaches. you just have a unique way of dealing with it"  
"and frankly i found it to be cute" yuto continued  
"oh, yeah...thanks i guess?" shinwon replied  
"well i have to head home so see you around"   
"yeah, later then" yuto replied 

shinwon was officially creeped out by yuto, the whole way on the bus he only thought about how strange it was for the guy  
to approach him like that in front of his locker when no one was around and to top it all of call him cute.  
shinwon decided to forget about the meeting with yuto and decided to get some shut eye for the rest of the way home.

for yuto it was the exact opposite. the whole time he sat in detention he couldn't forget how cute shinwon looked as he was telling   
yuto about the head banging incident and also the way he greeted. he smiled to himself like an idiot the whole time, looking like a madman  
"hey adachi, something good happen to you" one of the other boys in detention asked  
yuto looked towards the boy and smiled  
"yeah, i met this really cute.."  
"you met with a cute girl, is that what happened" the guy interrupted  
"yah, let me finish"  
"i met with with this cute guy from my class, and well it was a pretty interesting first meeting." yuto replied  
"what the hell, a cute guy" the other guy asked  
"chst, and here it thought you finally started dating" the guy replied

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"alright so today we will be having a speaker come in and talk to us about college" the teacher announced  
"today's lesson is posted on the website so you are all responsible to study and do the exercises individually" the teacher continued, to which the class whined  
"alright quiet now, make sure your desks are clear and your phones are turned off. there will be zero tolerance for those who chat during the session" the teacher warned  
the teacher looked around to make sure everyone was there and noticed that as usual adachi yuto was missing  
"does anyone know where adachi is" the teacher asked  
"i think i saw him outside smoking" one kid said  
"what, smoking?" the teacher questioned  
"aigoo, what am i going to do with this kid" the teacher scoffed  
"alright the rest of you stay put, i will go report this and be right back"

"alright then we will begin the college entrance session now" the speaker announced  
"if at any point you have any question, please do not hesitate to ask" the speaker clarified  
the students all replied yes and the session began

"aish, school is such a pain" one of the boys whined  
"yah, shut up or someone will hear you" yuto replied  
"whatever man, i really dont give a sh$% if he gives us detention or whatnot"   
"im actually kinda enjoying detention these days" the boy continued to say  
"what kind of punk enjoys detention?" yuto questioned  
"you do" a voice said from behind them  
the boys quickly threw their cigarettes on the floor and crushed them with their feet  
"oh..its you" yuto said   
"woah" the other guy said in amazement  
"we are having a college entrance session today and the teach noticed that you were missing, he went to report you, what are you gonna do" shinwon asked  
"oh crap that old geezer, doesn't he have something better to do" yuto cursed  
"hey you three are in big trouble" the teacher said coming from the other side  
shinwon was surprised to say the least he stood there frozen as yuto and the others ran  
yuto stopped and looked back at shinwon standing there, he quickly ran back and scooped the boy up and ran 

"man, phew that was close"   
"yeah, i think i lost at least 20 pounds running from teach"  
yuto and shinwon arrived after and locked the club room behind them  
"hey, look who it is"   
"its the love birds" the others teased   
"cut the crap" yuto scoffed  
"yah!, why did you carry me, and why did you run from the teacher" shinwon yelled with anger  
"hey, he just saved your butt, so why the crap" one of the guys spoke up  
"saved me, i did nothing wrong so what were you saving me from" shinwon replied  
"if anything you just got me in trouble, now the teach probably thinks i was a part of this"  
"why i oughtta just..." one of the guys said approaching shinwon  
yuto quickly stopped the guys with hand to his chest  
"don't touch him" yuto commanded  
"this is all your fault" shinwon said pointing at yuto almost breaking into tears  
"as if my life wasnt already hard" he continued to say  
"don't worry, i'll tell the teach you did nothing wrong, all good now" yuto replied calmly  
"yeah as if he'll believe a delinquent student like you" shinwon replied  
"i should never have been concerned myself with all this" shinwon said a little quietly  
"hey but adachi now that i look at him, this boy is fine af. you were right" the boy whispered to yuto  
"yeah what did i tell you, but keep your distance" yuto replied  
"why?" the boy asked  
"because he's mine" yuto growled


End file.
